darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Fallen Meteor...
This is a sumary from my friend,if it is better than mine then you should use it Just as Hei is about to apprehend Suou whom he thought to be Shion, he was attacked by an unknown contractor. This contractor with ninja skills is actually Hazuki Mina, a contractor working for Japan’s Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communication. The both are at equal level of fighting skill, which forced both to retreat to safety while Suou fled the scene as instructed by an unknown voice. As she was running away, she stumbled upon Shizume Genma who is actually Mina’s partner. But of course, Suou did not know who he is at that moment and fight him off to escape with Pecha’s help. Pecha is her pet flying squirrel. As she managed to get far enough to be safe, she saw someone at the distance and using her camera lens, she discovered that the person was her twin brother, Shion who is now able to stand on his feet. Genma and Mina returned to their van where their support member, Sawasaki Kyoko, was waiting for them. Mina immediately landed a kiss on Genma, which turns out to be her remuneration. She then kissed Kyoko, apparently to get rid of Genma’s bad after-taste. Back at the professor’s house, the Russian military was there to clean the scene. There was also a mention on the ME Squeezer (ME: Memory Eraser), which apparently fresh corpses are used and the inventor is none other than the now-dead Dr. Pavlichenko. Suou continued running to find her friends for refuge but it turns out that their memories of her were erased. Meanwhile Nika woke up in an infirmary when he overheard the conversation outside to take him into custody. After hearing this, he made his escape. He eventually met up with Suou and she was really glad to see him as he was the only one who remembers who she is. http://brianandrew.files.wordpress.com/2009/10/dtb2-02-02.jpg http://brianandrew.files.wordpress.com/2009/10/dtb2-02-03.jpg http://brianandrew.files.wordpress.com/2009/10/dtb2-02-04.jpg Somewhere in Egypt, a CIA agent rendezvous with a female accomplice for an unknown business. From what I can understand, these two are Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Back in Russia, Nika told Suou that everyone had forgotten about Tanya, probably due to the ME. They both are inside their old secret hideout when Suou cried out of frustration. She decided to do act on what is happening. Elsewhere, Hei met up with a CIA handler and reported everything to him. As Hei walked through the streets after the meeting, he found posters showing his face and noticed something was up. It turns out that Suou was the one responsible for all those posters as she is sticking more to the walls around the city. Nika who was with her, revealed his intention to find Tanya. Without them noticing, a military spy was on a look-out for them. As the military began to make their move, so did August 7. Suou who was still sticking poster, was caught up by Hei who then demanded for the meteor core. He made a forceful body check on Suou when he found out that she is Suou, not Shion. She cried out in lament and began to judge contractors. Hei was reminded of Yin as he hears this. Suddenly, the military approached them at gun-point but August 7 interfered. A soldier shot towards Suou who was trying to escape but Hei shielded her. He then took her away and escaped. August 7 chased after them and so does the military but they were stopped by a stone giant. It was actually Genma inside a stone armour. As Hei and Suou escaping, they were caught up by August 7. He then revealed to them a magician’s secret, which is actually his remuneration. Only after that, he used his magic abilities to attack them. He was a tough opponent for Hei as his dagger simply pass through his body. However, Hei was thinking ahead and using his cape as a distraction, he paralysed August 7. Just as he was about to kill him, Suou stopped her and then suddenly, mines popped out of the ground that were planted by Kyoko and Mina earlier. This activated some sort of force field around him. Suou who was nearby, got caught up into the field as well as it reacts toward the meteor core she wears. In Japan, Misaki (she back!) was looking up to the night sky through the telescope, observing the star representing BK201, which then disappeared.